<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Love About You by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759804">What I Love About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Love About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“El, baby.”</p><p>She smiled at his voice, at the way he brushed his lips down her neck. Elide hummed, “What is it?”</p><p>She cuddled into his warmth, eyes on the snow that fell outside their window.</p><p>“Have I ever told you what I love about you?”</p><p>She grinned wider and turned in his arms, his eyes still soft and slightly hazy from earlier. “Yes but I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.”</p><p>He pinched her side at the teasing tone, “I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>He brushed her hair back from her brow, tucking it behind her ear.</p><p>“So, Mr. Savlaterre, what’s this list of yours?”</p><p>He huffed a laugh, kissing her forehead, “So impatient, my wife.”</p><p>Elide sighed, prompting another dark chuckle from him.</p><p>“El, I love you so much it’s hard to breathe and you’re always on my mind.”</p><p>She knew the feeling, she felt the same exact way about him.</p><p>“I love that your hands are always cold and in the middle of the night, you curl into me with your hands on my stomach so you can be warm.”</p><p>He kissed her palms, pulling them to his chest.</p><p>“I love when you can’t reach something but you’re too stubborn to ask for help so you stack every possible thing so you can get it yourself.”</p><p>She grinned at him, her heart melting in her chest. “Oh, yeah?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. I love that in the morning you wake up while I’m showering and make me coffee even though I leave earlier than you.”</p><p>He kissed the inside of her wrists, her breath catching in her throat. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>His smile grew softer, his eyes open, his voice quiet even in the silence of their room, “I love that the most.”</p><p>She let out an incredulous laugh, as her vision blurred, “You love it when I insult you?”</p><p>Lorcan slowly shook his head, kissing the tears that fell down her cheeks. “No, I love it cause that’s just you telling me you love me.”</p><p>She laughed again, tears thick in the sound, “You know all my secrets now.”</p><p>He hummed and gave into the sweet, soft kisses she pressed to his lips. “You sure about that, baby?”</p><p>He pulled back and rose a brow, confusion flowing through her veins but it made sense when he brushed his thumb over her stomach, over the small yet defined bump that had formed. “I was going to tell you.”</p><p>“When?” Tears pricked at her eyes even when all she could see in his eyes was curiosity and underlying excitement.</p><p>“Tomorrow. After I saw Yrene.”</p><p>He hummed again and rubbed his thumb over her bump. She watched his eyes fall shut, his lashes brushing his cheeks. “Will you go with me? Tomorrow?”</p><p>Lorcan opened his eyes, tugging her in close when his searching eyes took in how scared and panicked she was. “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>